Tradition
by Ability King KK
Summary: The traditions of the Namikaze men as seen through the eyes of Tsunade.


**This AU takes place during Part One.**

**-:-**

Tsunade sat her desk, doing the dreaded paperwork. She would have been drinking instead, had Shizune not taken away every single bottle she had hidden in the room. With out her saké, she had no choice but to do the paperwork. Of course, Tsunade still had her thoughts to distract her.

Her first round of thoughts took her back years to when she was a kid and on the same team with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. She remembered when Jiraiya constantly got on her nerves and she would take her anger out on him by bring her fists down on his head every time he'd ask her for a date. It wasn't until years later that she had finally relented and went out with him, hoping that he'd stop asking her if she did. That had backfired on her as she actually had a nice time on their first date. What surprised her even more was that he acted like a perfect gentleman. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she preferred Perverted Jiraiya to Gentleman Jiraiya. After dating for a about a year and a half, they married and soon after started a family.

That was when her thoughts drifted to their son. Her little Minato-chan. She smiled when she remembered how he was always embarrassed when she called him that. That smile though turned into a frown when she thought of Minato's wife, Kushina. Like any mother who disliked their son's wife, Tsunade was no different. She never really liked Kushina due to the fact that she was almost exactly like herself. Just like how she always had hit Jiraiya, Kushina did the same to Minato. Seeing that made always made her feel guilty about when she did it to her Baka-kun and she wished that Minato would have found someone else who would have cared for him. When Minato and Kushina married, she had asked Jiraiya why Minato would settle for someone like Kushina, he had only said one thing.

"_It's a Namikaze tradition!"_

She didn't know what that meant at first, but as she thought about it, she figured Jiraiya meant that the Namikaze men preferred very violent women, like herself and Kushina. That sent a shiver down her spine as her thoughts went to one of her favorite people.

She turned in her chair to look out the window to see Naruto down below. It looked like that once again he was trying to ask Sakura out on a date. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she watched Sakura punch Naruto in the head, declining his offer. Her fists clenched as she thought to give the pink-haired girl more "training" next time. As much as Tsunade loved Minato, in her opinion, he made a mistake marrying Kushina and didn't want Naruto to make the same mistake.

"Something wrong, Hime?" asked a voice, making the busty blonde jump. She turned back to the front of the room to see Jiraiya standing in front of her desk.

"Damn it, Jiraiya! You scared me!" scolded Tsunade. The Gama Sennin could only laugh.

"Looks like whatever you were thinking about must have been deep if you couldn't sense that I was here. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"…Nothing."

"Hime…"

"Fine. I was thinking about why Minato married Kushina. Happy?"

Jiraiya frowned at that. "Hime, Minato married Kushina because he truly loved her."

"But I'm worried that Naruto will make the same mistake!" exclaimed Tsunade. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in confusion, so Tsunade had to elaborate. "Naruto is constantly fawning over Sakura, who hits him just as much as Kushina did to Minato…and how I did to you."

Jiraiya had to strain his ears to hear that last part, but understood his Hime's worries. "You don't have to worry about that, Hime. Naruto won't get with the pink-haired girl."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Look out the window."

Tsunade did what Jiraiya said and saw Naruto being helped by a girl with short indigo hair and a tan coat that hid her body. From what she could tell, the little girl's face was bright red.

"Hyuga Hinata? I know she has feelings for Naruto, but he doesn't even see them!"

"Even though Naruto cares for everyone of his friends, he tends to care for Hinata in the same way I care for you and Minato cared for Kushina. He just doesn't know it yet," explained Jiraiya.

"How would you know?"

"You think I use my spy network on just enemy ninja? I also use it to keep tabs on Naruto since I can't keep an eye on him myself."

"Then explain why he's always after Sakura."

"Hime, this kid is always starving attention. If you were in his position, who would you rather be with to assure himself the attention he craves? A girl with bright pink hair or a girl with dark indigo hair?"

Tsunade clenched her fists a little. If Naruto was trying to use Sakura like that, he was going to be in so much trouble. Odds were though, she thought to herself, with as dense as Naruto could be at times, he probably didn't realize what he was doing was wrong, that is if he even knew he was doing it. She had one more question for her Baka.

"What about that Namikaze tradition you told me about? Wouldn't Sakura fit in that more than Hinata?"

Jiraiya blinked in confusion before he let out a bellowing laugh when he realized what Tsunade was talking about. Seeing the vein pulse in anger on her forehead, he quickly explained. "No, Sakura wouldn't fit in since she's not a princess."

Now it was Tsunade's turn to be confused. "Nani?"

"You though the tradition was for us Namikaze men to pick violent women as our wives, didn't you?" asked Jiraiya. He had to hold back a laugh when Tsunade blushed a little. She looked so cute, in his opinion. "To answer your question, the tradition is for us Namikaze men to take a princess as our wife."

"A princess?"

"That's right, Tsunade. With me, I chose my Slug Princess," said Jiraiya as he wrapped his arm around her hips and pulled her closer to him, making her blush in the process. "Minato chose himself the Whirlpool Princess, while the gaki will have himself the Hyuga Princess in the future. Speaking of which, that might happen soon."

Looking back out the window, Tsunade sweatdropped at the scene of Naruto panicking over a now unconscious Hinata. Naruto then picked up the girl bridal-style and ran towards the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade then held up three fingers. "Naruto will be here in three…two…one."

"Baachan!"

"Right on time," joked Jiraiya as Tsunade got out of his arm before Naruto arrived.

The orange clad thirteen-year-old charged into the room, Hinata still in his arms. He looked very worried.

"Baachan! Hinata-chan collapsed. I was talking to her and then she got all red so I thought she was sick and when I felt her forehead to see if she warm she fainted! Can you help her?"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade sweatdropped at that. They really needed to teach Naruto about these kinds of things. Though Tsunade thought she should be the one to do it so the pervert standing next to her doesn't corrupt Naruto.

The Godaime let out a sigh. "Naruto, I assure you that Hinata is fine. There's an empty room down the hall and to the left. Take her there so she can rest until she wakes up and stay with her until then. Okay?"

Nodding, Naruto gave a smile and a thank you before he dashed out of the room with the little Hyuga girl in his arms.

Jiraiya let out another laugh. "That boy has a long way to go before he gets that girl as his girlfriend."

"Let's just hope he doesn't become perverted like you in the process," sighed Tsunade.

Jiraiya laughed again. "That reminds me of another Namikaze tradition."

"…What would that be?"

"Remember when we had sex in this office, on Sarutobi-sensei's desk while he was out and conceived Minato in the process?"

Tsunade blushed bright red at that memory. "J-Jiraiya!"

"Did you that Minato told me that he and Kushina had sex on this very same desk when he became Hokage? They conceived Naruto that same night."

Tsunade was about to yell at Jiraiya for telling her that when the pieces came together and she realized what he was getting at. She turned to the desk with narrowed eyes.

"…Naruto and Hinata better do anything in this office until far into the future. I am too young to be a great-grandmother."

The Gama Sennin laughed hard at that comment.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**My first JirTsu one-shot, with hints of MinKushi and NaruHina in the mix.**

**I am indeed one of those who likes the idea of Jiraiya and Tsunade being Minato's parents and in turn, Naruto's grandparents. It's a fun little idea that can have many plots come from it.**

**As for the Tsunade hating Kushina thing…I could see that as a possibility. Plus, everyone else seems to make it where Tsunade loved Kushina or made Kushina to Tsunade as Minato was to Jiraiya. I wanted to go down a different route. Less traffic down this route too.**


End file.
